


Fight Little Sparrow

by Kellieluvsall3



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellieluvsall3/pseuds/Kellieluvsall3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want…life…but how…I'm not…strong…enou-" The girl began to cough, blood trailed down her chin, and a pain erupted all over her small body. The hooded woman covered the wound at which the child had been shot. With a soft reply she said, "then find it, I know it's in you. You know you have it. Fight little sparrow, fight and open you eyes to life. Soon Heroes will reshape the world. Fight Sparrow." A memory went through the sparrow's mind "You are a fighter Sparrow, and I'm so proud of you." The memory of Rose entered her mind and suddenly she felt more pain, but mostly sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Little Sparrow

"This isn't what I wanted, but nothing must stand in my way." _Wait_ _why is he pointing that gun at Rose?_

"No!" Rose cried, and he fired. _None of this seemed real; all that we did was for nothing? No, when we wake up, our new dog is going to be next to us, and our wish will never come true, we don't need it to. But wait, he's pointing it at me now._

"I can't allow you to live either," _Why, what have I done to you?_ "I'm sorry." His words were sincere, but like venom as it rang through her ears. _Please don't do this, don't shoot._ He fired, and the little girl burst through the window, falling for what seemed like forever. Until she crashed into a roof, and then to the cobblestone street. She had lied there, until something tickled her hand, and a faint voice panned through her mind.

" _Death is not your destiny today, little sparrow."_

She soon slipped into darkness, unaware of the world around her. She lied there in a deep dark void. She could hear nothing, but then a voice began to fade in. She had found some strength the open her eyes, but she could still not see. She found strength to squeeze out a little _"Hello?"_ in reply to the growing voice. " _Death is not your destiny…"_ She heard once, then again _…"not your destiny_."

A small light was approaching her frail little body. Soon a figure appeared, then a woman. From what the sparrow could see, she had a robe and was hooded, skinny too. Her eyes were covered; all she could see was a tiny mouth, with a slight smile. The figure kneeled next to the broken girl and then cradled her in the woman's arms.

_Who are you?"_ The girl squealed out. The woman replied, "You will find out in time. If you choose to live."

" _If I choose to live?"_

"One always has its choices, like Rose and you to buy the music box, like Lucien to kill you. And now you must choose whether you live or die out. But to die means to live in a place beyond death, which even don't know is peace. It is your choice though."

" _I want…life…but how…I'm not…strong…enou-"_ The girl began to cough, blood trailed down her chin, and a pain erupted all over her small body. The hooded woman covered the wound at which the child had been shot. With a soft reply she said, "then find it, I know it's in you. You know you have it. Fight little sparrow, fight and open you eyes to life. Soon Heroes will reshape the world. Fight Sparrow." A memory went through the sparrow's mind _"You are a fighter Sparrow, and I'm so proud of you."_ The memory of Rose entered her mind and suddenly she felt more pain, but mostly sadness. The weak girl hurt again and closed her eyes. The figure began to press harder on the wound and repeatedly say _"Fight Sparrow Fight"_ , but her eyes would not open. A single tear rolled down the sparrow's face. She would soon give up. But a small fire lit inside her. Her pain seemed like it was ebbing away slowly. Weakly she spoke _"I will, I will fight. I'm a fighter."_ several times in her weakened state. She pushed, as hard as she could. The hooded woman let go of the sparrow and laid her down gently on the floor, and began to walk away, _"Death is not your destiny, little sparrow,"_ the voice rang again. A light approached the sparrow again, and she welcomed it.

The floor of the void began to feel like a small bed. A slight breeze blew past her face, and as the light became stronger so did she. The sparrow opened her eyes again, but to a new atmosphere. Not a dark void, but a small caravan. A familiar tickle brushed over her hand. She reached slightly for the dog's warm fur. Then saw the blind seer, standing over the bed, with a slight smile again. The blind woman whispered, _"Good, little sparrow."_


End file.
